herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Proposal: Pyrrha Alexandra
Here's another Soul Calibur character destined (or not) for PG: Pyrrha Alexandra. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of seven fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: One sword is called Soul Edge, a powerful red sword well-known by international legend in the in-game universe that according to legend, can fulfill the desires of whoever wields it. It is later revealed that this is only partially true, as while the sword is indeed powerful, it has a terrible power; anyone who wields the cursed sword (as it becomes called later in the series) becomes insane and omnicidal. The sword can also manifest as a dark, misanthropic knight called Nightmare, whose only wish is to devour the souls of innocents to become god-like in nature. Many of the series characters come forward to seek the sword in order to obtain much needed power and be able to fulfill a life-long goal, unaware of the swords true colors, however several characters such as Sophitia, Taki, and the Edge Master are aware that the sword is in fact evil. The other sword is Soul Calibur, which was introduced later on, it is blue and crystalline in appearance, suggesting it is "pure". According to a lesser legend, this sword is the bane to Soul Edge, and is able to destroy the cursed sword with ease, which occurs twice in the series, under the hand of Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried respectively. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur (also known as the Spirit Sword) contains a spirit, one that is female in personification called Elysium. Soul Calibur initially acts as a true heroine in the early games, but in the six installment, the sword reveals its true intentions: it wants to purify the world of Soul Edge's influence by destroying everyone and everything associated with it (including those who are in fact not villains such as Pyrrha, whom this proposal is about). The primary plot surrounds one or more of the main characters attempting to destroy Soul Edge in order to save the world from imminent destruction. This is done by four of the series' heroes: Sophitia, Chai Xianghua, Siegfried Schtauffen, and Sophitia's son Patroklos. Who is She? What has She Done? Pyrrha is the older sister of Patroklos, and the first child to Sophitia Alexandra, one of the series' three main characters. In Soulcalibur III, she was kidnapped by Tira, one of Nightmare's loyal servants in order to find a new host for the cursed sword Soul Edge while Sophitia was off to locate and destroy Soul Edge. It is from this kidnapping that Sophitia suddenly learned in the following installment (Soulcalibur IV) that in order to protect her daughter's life, Soul Edge needed to be intact and active, and thus became an unwilling servant to the evil sword. It wasn't until she was encouraged by Algol, the Hero King to search for her daughter and protect her (as the king lost his son Arcturus in the game's opening) and instead of destroying Soul Calibur, the Hero King would return both swords to the Astral Chaos. It is implied that Sophitia never rescued and reunited with Pyrrha as by the time of Soulcalibur V, Sophitia is deceased. As a result, Tira continued to manipulate Pyrrha in an attempt to make her the new host of Soul Edge. However, Tira didn't succeed, because not only did Pyrrha refused to do her bidding willingly, but also Patroklos track his sister down and rescued her, whilst defeating Tira in the process. Pyrrha's reunion with her brother was short-lived however when Graf Duma approached them and transformed into Nightmare, revealing that he was the new incarnation of the series' main antagonist. Nightmare attempted to kill Patroklos for disobeying orders, but Pyrrha jumped in the way to prevent it, but in doing so, she suddenly transformed into a malfested, and villainous version of herself called Pyrrha Omega. During this time, Pyrrha was brainwashed by Soul Edge, and began harvesting souls of innocent bystanders to feed the evil sword, but it wasn't until Patroklos returned and defeated her using while using Soul Calibur, only for her to be crstallized and killed by the spirit sword. After being sent back to correct his mistake, Patroklos confronted Pyrrha again, but this not to kill her, but to save her from Soul Edge's influence. He succeeds in this initially, but when he chooses to spare Pyrrha, Soul Calibur becomes furious and crystallizes him. Pyrrha, now reverted back to her actual self, tries to free Patroklos while his body is encased in magic ice, but it isn't successful until after Patroklos defeats Soul Calibur in an alternate realm that he is finally freed. During the ending, Pyrrha and Patroklos discard both swords, deeming them too dangerous, and walk away hand-in-hand, finally reunited for good. Corrupting Factors One of the things that can definitely raise an eyebrow about Pyrrha is that she became the host of Soul Edge in the campaign, although this was unwilling, as technically Soul Edge consumed her by force. We've mentioned in the past that being processed shouldn't automatically disqualify the character unless of course they are willing, but this is not true in Pyrrha's case. Pyrrha's main personality flaw is that she is a pessimist and a coward, she is afraid to fight, and if you play the game and win using her character, she will burst into tears or even run away, and this is the case WHEN SHE WINS, NOT LOSES. Admirable Standards Pyrrha is reluctant to kill (despite the fact both Tira and Soul Edge manipulate her to do so), and often times refuses to fight. She cares deeply about her brother, and when he is encased by Soul Calibur after he refuses to kill her despite the spirit sword's demands, she tries her best to revive him by breaking the ice. She is similar in personality as her mother Sophitia, albeit she is more pessimistic and doesn't understand how dangerous Soul Edge really is. Final Verdict I think she may stand a better chance at the category than Patroklos, but her actions may leave questions, it is up you guys and gals to decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal